


Every little thing

by Melbabewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Admire, Cockles, M/M, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: Jensen thinks deeply about his love and admiration for Misha and his wonderful qualities





	Every little thing

I stare and get lost everytime he speaks. His lips are just so perfect. That beautiful red-pink thats always to tempting. And the softness is just like a woman's. Everytime I look at them I have to fight so hard not to kiss them.

When were on stage at a con, I try to tone it down but its so hard to not to stare. If were too obvious, they'll know. What would happen if they all found out? I mean sure, plenty of the fandom wants it to be true but what about the others? The ones that are all for traditional marraige. Will they stop loving us? What about travling abroad? We visit many different countries for conventions and some of those countries look down on it to the point of persecution. Would we be banned from touring there? 

And there he is. Like a shining light to guide me out of my dark, panickinging, spiral. His eyes are practiclly glowing again. I remember this story. It always makes him crack up so much I usually end up finishing it while he laughs. His eye are so deep and soulful.

Sometimes he can speak with such elegence that he makes a recipe sound like a soliloquy. Everything he says sounds like an accent spell, whispered in secret in a deep, dark wood. The man is mezmorizing in every way.

When he touches me, its like a million watts of electricity go through my body but at the same time its like a kitten's fur. He captivates me. 

And he has this amazing ability to be gentel and firm at the same time. Its one of his best qualities. Although I think all his qualities are his best.

I can't believe how lucky I am to be near him so often. I swear, every little thing he does is magic.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted a comment about how gorgeous Misha is and it inspired me to write the same feelings but from Jensen's perspective. In no way is this proof or fact. It is just my own creative work. Realisticlly, I think it would be amazing to find out that Misha and Jensen are actually in love and that their wives are fine with it. I mean, who wouldn't fall in love with Misha?


End file.
